Lab Rats: I Promise You
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: Bree has a nightmare in the middle of the night and wants Adam and Chase to promise her one thing: to always be there for her and that they will always be a team together, no matter what happens.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Lab Rats: I Promise You

Synopsis: Bree has a nightmare in the middle of the night and wants Adam and Chase to promise her one thing: to always be there for her and that they will always be a team together, no matter what happens.

Genre: Family/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Suspense/Mystery

**This takes place during Season Three, but after "Which Father Knows Best?" where Bree finally gets her bionic chip back. It's basically a one-shot sibling bonding story I came up with a while ago. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Story Note: The theme song for this story is the song I Promise You by When In Rome. You can read this story with or without this song, but it really doesn't matter to me whichever you do. **

**Anyways, without further ado, I present to you "Lab Rats: I Promise You"**

_Mr. Davenport made us superhuman, because when all else fails, we can't._

_Yeah, we put ourselves in danger for the sake of humanity._

_We still have each other, we aren't total nobodies._

_We're a team…and teams never quit on each other._

_Congratulations, Bree, I hope becoming normal was all worth it._

"No…" Bree mumbled in her sleep. "No, it wasn't…no!"

"It wasn't worth it at all!"

"No…Chase! No! I'm sorry! Chase! Chase!"

"Bree! Bree wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

"What?" Bree suddenly awoke. She saw Adam and Chase standing outside her capsule.

"What are you doing up?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Chase remarked.

Bree opened her capsule door and stepped out.

"I…had another nightmare."

"Another nightmare? Bree, you haven't even told us you've been having nightmares!" Chase exclaimed.

Bree sighed. "I know. I've been hiding it…"

"Why?"

"Because…it's a recurring nightmare…about when I broke my chip."

"Oh, Bree!" Chase sat down next to his sister. "We've forgiven you remember?"

Adam piped in. "Yeah! Remember, Chase and I were ghosts!"

"Adam…not helping."

"Sorry." Adam sat next to Bree. "Look, Bree, it was just a mistake. You weren't thinking. Which I completely understand because I do it all the time!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "It's not that…what if…" She paused.

"What if what?" Chase asked.

Bree put her head in her hands. "What if no one could have fixed my chip?! What if it was unfixable?! I would have lost my bionics forever!" She blurted out.

Adam and Chase were silent.

Bree continued. "If that was the case…our team would have been destroyed forever."

"No more missions…" Chase began.

"No more bionics…" Adam continued.

"No more us…" Bree finished.

Everyone was silent. The only noise in the entire lab was the whirring of machines and the occasional beep from an invention.

"Can you two promise me something?" Bree suddenly asked.

"Well, of course."

"Yeah?"

Bree smiled and stood up. "Promise me…that if the unlikely chance, something really, really bad that cannot be fixed…ever…happened, we will always, always be there for each other and our team won't fall apart…ever?"

Bree then put her hand out in front of her. "Do you promise me that?"

Adam and Chase stood up and both smiled. They then put their hands on top of Bree's.

"We promise you."

"And I promise you." Bree finished.

(**Story Note: Technically, that's kind of the end of the story, but if you wanna go on and see the song lyrics for the theme song to this story, you can go on ahead until the very end. Enjoy!)**

**Beginning of Song Lyrics**

_If you need a friend…_

_Don't look to a stranger…_

_You know in the end…_

_I'll always be there…_

_And when you're in doubt…_

_And when you're in danger…_

_Take a look all around…_

_And I'll be there…_

_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say…_

_(I promise you)_

_I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be…_

_(I promise you)_

_But if you wait around a while I'll make you fall for me…_

_(I promise you)_

_I promise, I promise you, I will…_

_When your day is through…_

_And so is your temper…_

_You know what to do…_

_I'm gonna always be there…_

_Sometimes if I shout…_

_It's not what's intended…_

_These words just come out…_

_With no cross to bear…_

_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say…_

_(I promise you)_

_I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be…_

_(I promise you)_

_But if you wait around a while I'll make you fall for me…_

_(I promise you)_

_I promise, I promise you_

_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say…_

_(I promise you)_

_I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be…_

_(I promise you)_

_And if I had to walk the world I'd make you fall for me…_

_I promise you, I promise you, I will_

_Gotta tell you_

_Need to tell you_

_Gotta tell you_

_I've gotta tell you_

_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say…_

_(I promise you)_

_I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be…_

_(I promise you)_

_But if you wait around a while I'll make you fall for me…_

_(I promise you)_

_I promise, I promise you_

_I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say…_

_(I promise you)_

_I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be…_

_(I promise you)_

_And if I had to walk the world I'd make you fall for me…_

_I promise you, I promise you, I will_

_I will, I will_

**End of Song Lyrics**

**Wow, I feel this story turned out pretty great! Hopefully, you readers like it! And I feel this theme song I chose for the story, (I Promise You – When In Rome), fits well for this story. It may or may not fit well for you readers, but I tried my best for choosing a good song. **

**Anyways, tell me what you readers thought of everything in this little one-shot I came up with not too long ago. I'd love to hear your comments and reviews! **

**Also, one last note, there's a poll up on my profile that is where you readers can vote for which Lab Rats: Day at the… story you want me to post next. I'm taking a little break on the Day at the… series, so if you want the next story to come sooner than later, you gotta vote for the next one on my profile! I can't wait to see your votes!**

**And lastly, I hope you enjoyed this story and keep an eye out for the next one coming soon! (Who knows, it might be the ninth edition to the Lab Rats: Day at the… series!)**

**On an unrelated note, I discovered the other day that my story "Lab Rats: Night of the Living Haunted" was listed in the community entitled "Best Lab Rats Stories"**

**Wow! Thank you to whoever posted that in there! That was a very nice surprise for me! I didn't know that was a best Lab Rats story, but now I know it is! That is awesome!**

**Catch ya later next time in another Lab Rats story,**

**-PurpleNicole531-**


End file.
